


Irresistible Urges

by sideshowcecil



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Other, Smithers is just so lonely, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideshowcecil/pseuds/sideshowcecil
Summary: Waylon Smithers just can't seem to handle his feelings
Kudos: 6





	Irresistible Urges

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of shit but, eh.  
> sorrry it's so short, i usually never write anything.

Smithers whined as he realized the boner in his pants, and it was pretty obvious too. "Oh god, I can't do this here.." he breathed out. He was currently in his office, so he couldn't exactly just start masturbating then and there, though it was getting pretty tempting. His cock throbbed the more he tried to ignore it and go back to what he was doing. He couldn't help it anymore! He cupped at his pants, letting out a soft moan before beginning to pull down his pants and underwear. "Oh, jeez.." Waylon panted, his penis twitching as he pulled his underwear down. He began to make slow strokes and bit his lip, doing his best to suppress the moans that eventually slipped out of him. He began to quicken his pace and his moans got louder. He didn't want to risk anyone hearing, so he covered his mouth with his free hand. The amount of pleasure Waylon was feeling was beyond intense, and the strokes were growing more sloppy, precum making it a bit more slippery then before, but all the more enjoyable. He bit down on his hand, but that didn't stop him from moaning up a storm, his hand only making them sound muffled. Smithers let out loud moans of pleasure, he hadn't masturbated in a while, and this felt so good. "A-AH! Oh, oh my god!" he moaned in ecstasy while he came. He let out heavy breathes as he tried to calm down, his arms grabbing onto the table he sat at. As he started to catch his breathe, he realized there was cum all over his clothes, no doubt leaving stains. "damn it!"


End file.
